The missing piece of the puzzle
by all-time-low-rules
Summary: Bella was the missing piece to a great friendship, but when that friendship disappears when they all leave for collage, will fate bring them all back together, they way it should be. cannon pairing, AH, AU, maybe OCC, rating may change.
1. Lunch time

Disclaimer : i don't own twilight ^_^

its my first fanfic, so please be nice. Hope you enjoy it !!!

* * *

(Apov)

Great, another lunch time .... alone, well i wasn't really alone i sat with four other people, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. But we never talk to each other, i guess once you get rejected, you find it hard to trust anyone. But today i had a feeling that was all going to change. You see i have dreams, there about the five of us laughing, joking, being the best of friends, but there isn't just the five of us there's someone else there too, a girl, i never see what she looks like though. But last night was different, i saw, she had brown, mid-length hair, and her eyes were also brown, she was really pretty, and looked like she belonged with us.

I had now brought my lunch and on my way to the usal table, the others were already sat there, staring at their food. I really wanted to tell them about my dreams, but i don't want to scare them of before we have a chance to become those dream people. Maybe one day i can tell them.

I took my seat next to Jasper. Jasper had wild blond hair, and ocean blue eyes, he is very cute, but whats the point on crushing on someone you don't know, hopefully that will change. My thoughts were interrupted by a girl stumbling into the cafeteria. She had brown, mid-length hair and her eyes were also brown. It was the girl. The missing piece of the puzzle.

(Bpov)

i was pushed by someone in the cafeteria, i was already clumsy enough, i didn't need anyone elses help. I looked up and notice everyone was staring at me, i could feel the blood fill up my cheeks, "what a great way to start your first day Bella" i thought to myself. I looked around the cafeteria hoping to find an empty table i could sit at, when my eyes locked with someone, a pixie-like girl, as i looked away, embarrassed by what she was probably thinking, i noticed she made a little hand gesture to come over. Her hand was held under the table as if she was hiding it from the other people she was sat with.  
Before i knew it, i was walking over, as i got closer i noticed that the people she was sat with weren't laughing and joking with each other, like everyone else, they all looked like they were in there own little bubble.

As i got to the table, the pixie-like girl spoke up "please sit down", the other four, now noticing my presence, looked up and stared at me. Again i could feel my cheeks redden. As i took a seat, the pixie spoke again.

"My names Alice, its nice to meet you"

She had a high, but soothing voice. I realised i was just staring at her,  
"umm my names Bella" i mumbled, so low she probably didn't hear me.

"Bella, that's a pretty name, you know what, i can tell we're going to be the best of friends!"

"Alice, i bet you've scared the poor girl now" My attention shifted to a bronze haired boy, who had the most amazing emerald green eyes.

"He talks!" Alice replied "we've all been sat at this table for a year, and not once have any of you talked, i started to think non of you could."

" you haven't said anything either" the bronze haired boy answered back.

" I did try once, but you all just brushed me off, as if i was a voice inside your head!"

The bronze haired boy was about to talk again, when i interrupted, "wait.... I'm confused, so you guys ain't friends, and don't even talk to each other, so why do you all sit together?"

" None of your buisness thats why" this time it was the blond supermodals time to talk.

"Don't mind Rosalie, i think the rejection has effected her the most, you see, we all came from different friend groups, for example Rosalie was a cheerleader, and Emmett was a jock. Well one day, everything just fell to piece, we were no longer welcome, were we once were, and so we all ended up here." Alice explained, i suddenly felt sorry for them all, being rejected, not wanted anywhere but i knew how they felt, because I'm a reject to. Even though i could understand why they don't talk to each other, if they have all been thought the same thing, it just didn't make sense. Then as if the bronze haired boy could read my thoughts he said " i bet your wondering we we never talked to each other, if we have all been through the same thing. Simple.... trust, after what happened to us, we can't exactly trust anyone anymore, but then you turn up, and here we are, talking, without even realising it."

"Edwards right, this girl turns up, and all of a sudden we're all talking, maybe it would be as hard to trust people again as we thought it would be, i can see this being a start of a beautiful friendship. Oh and by the way my names Emmett"

Emmett was right that day we had all become best friends. I was the missing link, the last piece of the puzzle.


	2. The pixie down the hall

Its strange how fate works, its ability to bring people into your life you never thought would be there, you learn to care for them and you can't imagine your life without them either, and then one day there gone, probably never see them again.

I couldn't believe I was starting my new life in Settle. I brought my new apartment just before I left collage, knowing I would need it straight away, I would of gone back to forks, to live with Charlie, but I can't, it would make me remember the best thing to happened to me. Even though they are no longer there, the ghosts of our past still are. I wonder everyday, if any of them remember me, if any of them wish everyday that maybe one day we will see each other again, like I do.

I jumped as my thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door, "its unlocked!" I shouted knowing it would be the delivery man, with my very few possessions. My apartment already had the basics such as a sofa, and bed…, so I really didn't need that much. The delivery man had just finished placing my last box in the living room, then he was gone. I was left alone, in my new apartment, to finish starting my new life.

All I felt like doing was to start my short story I had to do, to send to the publishing company, before they could hire me. The job I'm applying for is perfect, I get to work from home, which means I can write at my own pace and I only have to go to the office to hand in my manuscript. I had just dug out my laptop from one of the few brown boxes the vacated my living room, and I was ready to lose myself in my own fantasy world.

I was pulled back to reality, by my stomach growling, I looked at my watch, noticing what I thought to be only a few minutes turn into 3 hours. I decided to order Chinese takeout and relax the rest of the night.

I opened my door 10mintues later, to be welcomed by the smell of Chinese food at my door, as I was paying, I saw that someone was moving in down the hall to me, I only saw her back, but there was something about her, I felt as if I knew her from somewhere.

The rest of the night I spent trying to figure out who she was, if I had, where had I seen her before. She was short and had short black hair, it reminded me of _her, _my pixie best friend, but I couldn't be her, could it?

I woke the next morning on the sofa, I must of fallen asleep there. I went over to the kitchen to make some breakfast, and realised that I didn't have any food. I smartened myself up, brushed my hair, and got some money. When I opened my apartment door, and at the same time the door from across the hall open, and there she was, the pixie from my past. It really was her.

Alice Brandon.


	3. AN

**This story has been moved to my other account xxmuffinsxx, the story will be under the same name, the chapters that have been put up will most likely been up dated and changed a little, as I wrote them like 2 years ago. I may take a while updating as I've got alot of college work/rehearsing going on atm but will try to get more chapters put up xx **


End file.
